1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a seat belt fastened by a person seated on a seat, and a retractor for winding in the seat belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Sho. 61-24649 discloses an exemplary conventional utility vehicle. In this utility vehicle, the end portion of the seat belt is coupled to a side member, a cross member, and another member of a vehicle body by means of a mounting device. Therefore, the mounting device is more likely to interfere with a person, i.e., a passenger, getting into and out of the utility vehicle. Under the circumstances, there is a need to position the mounting device so that it will not interfere with the person getting into and out of the utility vehicle.